Life Skips a Beat
by Michael2
Summary: Harm deals with the aftermath of a series of terrorist attacks in
1. Chapter 1

JULY 7, 2005 0815 ZULU LONDON, ENGLAND

On this Thursday morning, the majority of the people of London travel to their workplaces. Some by cars, some by buses, and some by the Underground, London's system of underground railroads. Many of this city's people are still enthralled by yesterday's news that the 2012 Olympics will be held here.

Then the bombs go off. 


	2. Chapter 2

JULY 7, 2005

0900 ZULU

OFFICE OF THE STAFF JUDGE ADVOCATE

HEADQUARTERS, U.S. NAVAL FORCES, EUROPE

The eyes and ears of the lawyers and paralegals of theOffice of Staff Judge Advocate, Naval Forces, Europe, are glued to the television sets. Just less than an hour ago, there were a series of bombings on London's mass transit system, as buses and Underground trains were blasted. This is clearly a terrorist attack. There is still much speculation. Al Qaeda? IRA? Some anarchist group opposed to the G-8 summit meeting which British Prime Minister Tony Blair is attending?

A few people from the office have not made it. Are they stuck with security, which had been placed on highest alert. The captain is not here yet. Is he one of the casualties of the terrorist bombings?

That last question is answered when the captain enters the room. A tall, dark-haired man clad in a Navy white uniform, with gold aviator wings on his chest and four half-inch stripes on hik shoulders.

"Captain on deck!" yells Petty Officer Third Class Dana Baxter, who is the captain's yeoman.

"Hello, everyone," says Captain Harmon Rabb, the staff judge advocate. "I heard about what happened."

"We are glad you are safe," says Commander Jonathan Tucker, the deputy staff judge advocate and Harm's second-in-command.

"Any updates?" asks the captain.

"Sir, we have been informed that all staff report to headquarters," says Lieutenant Hideki Sato.

"I'm not surprised, Lieutenant. I'll be going into my office. You will all continue with your duties until I say otherwise."

"Yes, sir," says Commander Tucker.

Harm leaves the main office and enters his personal office. It is bigger than the one he had in JAG Headquarters, though not as big as General Creswell's office. A carpet covers the room. A varnished wooden desk sits in the back. On top of the desk is a Pentium personal computer and a can full of pens and pencils. Wooden bookcases sit art the right and left walls.

Harm sits in the leather seat and picks up the telephone which sits on the desk. He knows that he will have to speak with Admiral Michael G. Mullen, the commander of Naval Forces, Europe. First, there is someone he has to call. It is early morning where she is, but he has to make sure she does not worry before hearing about it in the morning news. He dials the number.

"I'm sorry," says a monotone voice. "We are unable to connect your call."

Harm dials the number again. He gets the same message.

He walks out of his office to the main office. "What's with the phones?" he asks.

"We can't seem to get an outside line, sir," says Petty Officer Baxter. "Maybe the bombings took out the telephone service."

"We can communicate with the fleet?"

"I think satellite communication is still online," says Lieutenant Sato. "You can talk to Admiral Mullen about that. He might be busy for a moment."

"At least six of us haven't shown up, sir," says Commander Tucker. "They might be tied up at security, or still trying to get here."

"Let's not speculate on what happened to them. Let's go to our posts. We can't do anything about the bonbings, but we can continue our duties. I am sure that all court hearings have been suspended today."

"Yes, sir."

oooooooooooooo

JULY 7, 2005

1115 ZULU

LONDON, ENGLAND

The rescue crews continue their work at the blast sites. Mabny dead people are recovered, stuill waiting to be identified. Witnesses view the carnage inflicted on them.

oooooooooooooo

JULY 7, 2005

1430 ZULU

APARTMENT OF SARAH MACKENZIE

SAN DIEGO, CALIFORNIA

Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie of the United States Marine Corps prepares her morning breakfast in her kitchen. As commander of the Joint Forces Legal Services Center, she has a lot of responsibilities. She had taken command over a month ago. At least it gives her something to do even as she prepares for her wedding nearly a year from now.

She turns on the Sony television in the living room and sees a special report. She hears of the tragedy in London.

"Harm," she whispers. Mac goes to a rolodex sitting at the counter to look up her fiance's office number. She then picks up the receiver and dials the telephone.

She receives an error message. She dials again and receives an error message again.

Is Harm all right?

oooooooooo

I really should get a cell phone, Harm thinks.

He had not that much time to shop for one, settling into his new command and making sure that Mattie Grace, his ward, settles in okay. But now he can not even call Mattie, let alone Mac.

"I can't imagine how you're feeling now," says Harm, sitting at his desk while reviewing case files.

oooooooooo

JULY 7, 2005

1730 ZULU

JOINT FORCES LEGAL SERVICES CENTER

SAN DIEGO, CALIFORNIA

The Joint Forces Legal Services Center stands adjacent to the Marine Corps Recruit Depot near San Diego Bay. This prototype legal service center, created by Secretary of the Navy Edward Sheffield, provides legal services to sailors and Marines stationed in the San Diego area.

Mac sits behind her wooden desk looking through some reports. While the Navy and Marine Corps lawyers in the office have heard of the terrorist attacks in London, she was affected most of all. She trusted in fate to bring her with Harm. She wondered if fate was cruel enough to take Harm away. She tries so hard to be strong.

She hears the telephone ring.

"Colonel Mackenzie here," she says with a hint of anxiety in her voice. Her heart beats rapidly as she dreads the reply. The next few words can break her world apart. Everything she had struggled for could become all for nothing.

It is the worst second of her life.

"Mac, I'm okay," says Harm.

"Harm!" yeels Mac. "I'm so glad you're here. Where are you?"

"In my office. The terrorist attascks must have knocked out our phone service."

"Whyu didn't you get a cell phone? You could have called me hours ago! Don't uyou know how worried I was these past few hours?"

"Okay, Mac. I promise I'll get one."

"I;m glad you're okay."

"We have two people unaccounted for," says Harm.

"I'm praying for them."

"Mac, I never lost anyone under my command."

"I'm here for you, Harm, even if it's thousands of miles away."

"I've been thinking of spending next weekend with you. I'll e-mail you the details."

"Looking forward."

Mac leaves her office and enters the main office, with its array of desks. She feels as if a great burden was lifted from her heart.

"Colonel Mackenzie," says a young Marine lawyer. "I have a report on the Cochrane case."

"I'll take the report to my office," replies the colonel. "If I need to talk to you, I'll let you know."

"Yes, ma'am."

ooooooooooooo

Uplifted by his conversation with Mac, Harm heads out of his office.

"Captain," says Petty Officer Baxter. "A Tom Grace called for you, asking about Mattie?"

"Thank you, Baxter," replies the captain. "Carry on."

oooooooooooo

1840 ZULU

Harm walks into the hospital room and sees a teenage girl with reddish brown hair lying in the bed. The room is decorated with flowers and a poster of a biplane. A Navy nurse attends to the girl.

"Hi Mattie," says Harm.

"I heard about what happened," replies Mattie.

"Your dad called," says Harm. "He must have been worried." Harm poulls a slip of apaper from his pocket. "I'll dial his number. He wants to talk to you."

Harm picks up the phone on the stand next to the bed and dials the number. He then places a headset on Mattie's head.

"Dad?" aks Mattie. "I'm all right."

Harm watches as Mattie first talks to her father since Harm's move to England. He watches her speak for many minutes.

"Thanks, Harm," says Mattie. "Dad's doing well. He's not drinking as much. He wanted to know when he could come visit me here."

"Maybe when you start your physical therapy," says Harm.

"I'd like to speak with him at least once a week," says Mattie. "he was so wrorried about me."

"He always cared about you. He fell off the wagon last time because he thought you were going to be dead. I shared that same thought, you know."

"I guess the hardest thing for him was letting go," says Mattie. "It was for the best."

"Take care here," says Harm. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon after work."

Harm then leaves the hospital room. 


End file.
